The invention concerns an apparatus for adjusting the angular position of a rear view mirror of a vehicle in response to the turning of the vehicle. Such as apparatus is known in principle from DE-Al-35 27 079 and in a special embodiment containing a rather complicated hydraulic system from U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,609.